


Sunday afternoon

by tosq



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosq/pseuds/tosq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 fluffy; Before Frodo has to leave, the tiny fam spends some quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiderOfBrohon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! :>


End file.
